battle_for_ultaimatefandomcom-20200213-history
Giving the Wrong Gift
Spoilers! The below information contains spoilers for Battle for Ultimate. Please watch the episodes in question if you haven't seen them already. "Too much Discord notifications!"- Seven Giving the Wrong Gift '''is the 2nd episode of Battle for Ultimate, and the 2nd episode of the overall series. It was released on December 27, 2018. Watch it on Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmwCWsWP8Tk Challenge: Give Seven a gift Winners: Team Happymore and Blah Losers: Team 3 Eliminated: Tablety Cake for cake at stake: Strawberry Cake Previous: Never Think Of A Good Name Next: Dodge You're Way To Victory '''Votes Tablety: 7 votes | Eliminated ''' Computery: 1 vote | Safe Bowser Fire: 0 votes | Safe YTC: 0 votes | Safe Lego Matt: 0 votes | Safe '''Plot 'Cold open' In honor of 90 subscribers on Nick's channel, the show won't be animated with FlipaClip anymore! So Seven flipped the switch to FlipaClip to Adobe Animate. And everything looked different. Juice Box asked why does he look different. And Seven wanted to do the elimination. 'Cake at Stake' Seven explained to the team that they lost last time. And he wants to just get through the elimination. Lego Matt had zero votes, YTC and Bowser Fire also have no votes. It was down to Tablety and Computery if there gonna be safe. Computery said why is he on the bottom two. Seven wanted to see the results. He then shouted to Computery to show the results. Computery was safe with 1 and Tablety was eliminated with 7. Tablety accepts her elimination and when she talked Juice Box said that she sounds like a girl. Tablety said of course that she is a girl. Seven said bye to Tablety and she disappeared out of existence. Post-Cake at Stake Juice Box wants to know why did Tablety's voice changed. Seven said that she had a gender change by the creator and says it's normal. And said that Charger also had a voice change. Seven almost forgot that five new people are joining the game. Computery was excited of who the five is joining the game. The five people that joined the game was NLAN, SuperFNAFworld99, Minecraft Grass Block, Robot Matt, and Frank. The recommended characters were amazed that they joined the game and they want to. 'Challenge' Seven said that the next challenge is to give him something great. Charger knows exactly what to give to Seven. Stickman wonders what to give to him too. Charger whispers to Stickman and Battery came along to know. Computery wants to know what Seven wants and asked the team any ideas. Battery distracts the team and said that there gonna build a sculpture. Charger says to Battery to do not tell them what there doing. Battery said sorry. Super thinks that Seven should get coal. NLAN thinks it's a bad idea that Seven should get coal. Charger blamed Battery of what there plan was and that there team is gonna do it. Now Charger thinks that they should do something else for Seven. So he had an idea to give him a candle. Juice Box thinks it's a good idea to give him a candle. Lego Matt asked Bowser Fire hows the sculpture is going. He says that it's going good. Seven thinks that the team should be finished now. Charger thinks that there all set too. Seven said OK and said to give them the gifts. If there bad a team is gonna be UFE. If it's good the team is safe. Seven was tired so he had to begin and start with Blah's team. Juice Box wants Seven to smell the candle they made and said it's good. Seven wants to know what it smells like and he wants to buy it. Juice Box says that it's the smell of Sevens. And Blah was safe. Seven wanted to know what gift Happymore made. And Happymore made a sculpture of Seven. The team did not give him a gift so Robot Matt gave Seven discord pings. Then Robot Matt continued to give him Discord notifications. Seven says that it's annoying and it's too much. So the team with no name was up for elimination. Trivia * This episode was having delays, according to Nick. * Also the first time that an episode of BFU that was delayed. * YTC had a redesign in this episode.